Three's A Crowd!
genialActress GA began pestering carrionConnoisseur CC at 00:19 -- GA: Hey Hef! CC: Ohh, hhi! :> CC: WhhAt's up sis? GA: I was just wondering if you wanted to go get lunchishdinnerish time food later! CC: Ohh yeAhh, thhAt sounds fun!! CC: I found A cool new thhing but uhh I guess thhAt shhould wAit until After food CC: CAuse deAd stuff... GA: Yeah! I'm really excited. I mean, I know I shouldn't be, it's just food, but the tacos are so on point here. GA: Cool! CC: Hhehhe, yeAhh :D EspeciAlly thhe buggy ones GA: I gotta say, we never had such good grub sauce back home. CC: Well, you lived withh hhumAns, didn't you? CC: MAn, life withhout grubsAuce. Whhoof. GA: We were all halfas! CC: Ohh :0 GA: But Mom is a human, yeah. GA: We would just get the crappy Kraft Grub Sauce. Ugh. CC: Groooss GA: Nothin' like homemade. CC: I meAn, thhe stuff me And mom hhAd wAsn't hhomemAde eithher, but it wAs pretty good. GA: Ooh, what brand did you get? CC: Uhh... I hhonestly don't remember GA: Kraft should stick to mac and cheese, honestly. We tried the store brand grub and I swear it was better. CC: It wAs thhe reAlly nice like, bAre bones stuff, just grub chhunks And whhAtnot. Not A lot of Additives. CC: Ohh yeAhh, hhAhhA. CC: Hhonestly I hhAve no ideA whhAt grubsAuce is mAde out of. Does Anyone, reAlly? GA: Organic! I always pushed to get the cage-free grubsauce. GA: It's made of cage byproducts. CC: I meAn... you know whhAt kind of grubs it comes from thhoughh righht? CC: Like, cAges Aren't involved GA: I know, I was actually joking. CC: Ohh, hhAhhA CC: I wAs AfrAid I'd hhAve to breAk thhe news to you :V CC: Ohh but!! Thhe thhing I found, is like CC: Some kind of seAl? GA: Boy, text chat sure is interesting! Good thing I primarily interact with people in person, or SO much context would be lost. CC: Hhehhehhe yeAhh GA: Wow, a seal? CC: I thhink so! GA: (And yeah, I may be a pacifist, but I'm no vegan.) CC: It hhAd A woofbeAst-looking skull, but it wAs definitely A seA AnimAl CC: And some super funky teethh GA: Yoooooo GA: Nice CC: (Is it even biologicAlly possible for A hhAlfie to be vegAn...) CC: (I meAn, trolls cAn't but I know hhumAns cAn) GA: (I actually don't know.) CC: YeAhh :D CC: (Whho even would) GA: (Troogle is saying no, but Google is saying yes.) CC: (I guess thhAt mAkes sense?) CC: Ohh, I wAs thhinking, mAybe we could hhAve A movie thhing sometime soon? CC: I guess I've just been kind of bored, hhAhhA... GA: HECK YEAH. CC: :D Hheck yeAAAAhh AA: OH GOD PLEASE DONT START TALKING ABOUT MOVIES. GA: um CC: WhhAt GA: what CC: Hhow did you do thhAt?? I thhoughht thhis wAs A privAte log? GA: Hello? AA: i just checked and there are dozens of grubsauce documentaries and i'm sure you would both love those. AA: oh it is. CC: RitA do you know thhis person GA: Huh. So I guess there IS a point where the Troll NSA gets bored. AA: even more now honestly. GA: I have no idea. GA: Do I know you? CC: I guess thhAt, is kind of An interesting thhing but hhow'd you get in hhere?? GA: I don't recognize your handle. AA: that isn't really the important thing. AA: more important thing: did you two get lost CC: WhhAt do you meAn by thhAt? AA: or is this all a complicated ruse of boring to mask something more clever. GA: Lost...? GA: No, this is just a normal conversation between friend-sisters. AA: you can be honest this is all going to delete itself. GA: what AA: no, like yesterday. CC: WhhAt??? AA: come on work with me. AA: you both know where you went. AA: this isn't complicated, i already know. GA: I am so confused. CC: Like.... uhh CC: Whho Are you??? AA: i'm the one asking questions with fewer or no question marks. AA: you both dropped into the dungeons and also are people i'm supposed to be interested in. AA: to visit someone else that i'm supposed to be interested in. AA: i'm asking why. AA: this is not very complicated. CC: ThhAt's kind of A personAl question GA: Umm. GA: I'm gonna be honest, I'm a little creeped out. CC: Are you just hhere to AntAgonize us or somethhing CC: YeAhh, sAme. CC: So seriously, whho Are you? AA: if i were here to antagonize you i wouldn't be faceplanting into a personal conversation. AA: i can't answer that. GA: How do you know where we've been? AA: i'm very good at asking questions. AA: besides when i'm not. GA: Okay, yeah, that's fair. I wasn't gonna say anything, but I do really like your question asking. CC: Well you're sure As hhell terrible At not being A cryptic creep!! GA: You definitely have a talent. GA: Don't be mean, Hef! CC: >:( CC: Sorry. AA: that's fair to be honest. AA: it is also kind of necessary. CC: I'd just be A bit more likely to Answer you if I knew more About whho you were or your purposes. GA: There's worse crimes you could be committing than mucking about with pesterchum. CC: True AA: i could just get the answers myself. AA: again very good at asking questions. GA: Wait, so what did you want to know? Why we visited Mute? AA: i was not sure if you two needed things hidden. AA: going down to the dungeons implies things. AA: it has implications. AA: suggestions. AA: it's suggestive. CC: WhhAt implicAtions... GA: We were just visiting a dude so we could become friends. CC: We just wAnted to tAlk to hhim. GA: I don't really see what's so shady about that. AA: is that code? GA: N... No? GA: I wanted to get to know him. It seemed like he was nice. GA: And... GA: Well, we'd heard some things about him. GA: That we wanted to hear more about. CC: .... YeAhh. AA: oh there's a lot to hear about him. AA: hm. AA: that does make sense. AA: wait, you're a mander CC: ..... CC: Yes. AA: dammit AA: that makes more sense. GA: A what? CC: So you cAn hhAve some ideA whhy I wAnted to tAlk to hhim. GA: Ohhh. CC: MAnder's my lAst nAme, RitA. GA: Yeah, I know. GA: I was just confused because of the lack of capitalization. CC: Ohh, yeAhh, text. AA: i'm doing this to inconvenience you. GA: I see. CC: Wow, reAlly??? AA: no. GA: I've been foiled again. AA: so now that you have met him AA: are you going to just leave him there? CC: WhhAt else cAn we do? AA: that's an excellent question. AA: i think you may be better at asking questions than me. AA: quite a talent. CC: :0 CC: ThhAnk you AA: answers to questions like that always exist. GA: Aww. AA: and as of now. GA: You're very nice, random grey person. AA: you two should both be a little bit less AA: er AA: easy to do this kind of thing to. CC: Hhey, neithher of us Are very techh sAvvy :I AA: i noticed. AA: i've already taken some action to help somewhat. AA: you're welcome. AA: also, don't die. CC: WAit, die?? CC: WhhAt? AA: what? GA: Uhh. AA: it happens to people sometimes. CC: Uhh CC: I meAn, yeAhh, but GA: I'll try my best, friend! AA: i'm not saying it's likely. AA: it might even be impossible. AA: well not impossible impossible but impossible. AA: i'm not sure. CC: .... CC: YeAhh, I hhAve no ideA whhAt you're tAlking About now. AA: my point being i've tweaked both of your phone's network signatures to be a little less transparent. AA: so if you were to talk about anything. GA: Oh, thank you! AA: that isn't supposed to be talked about like this. AA: you might be fine. AA: maybe. GA: Yeah, I kind of don't know if we should trust you yet. AA: you probably shouldn't. GA: But I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and assume you're not just some weirdo trolilng us. AA: i wouldn't trust me. CC: I guess... thhAnks for whhAtever you did. CC: Mystery hhAcker. AA: i'm still hoping that the friend thing was code for something more interesting. AA: but i'll leave that to you. CC: I just wAnt to Ask... Are you in thhe sAme plAce we Are? CC: It uhh, reAlly wAsn't GA: Is there something wrong with wanting to make friends? AA: do you think i'm insane? doing this sort of thing from inside the palace would be almost impossible. CC: I meAn, I didn't reAlly. WAnt to be friends withh hhim. But I wAnted to be non-enemies. Thhe friend thhing wAs RitA. CC: Ohh. CC: I don't know hhow thhis stuff works, mAn. AA: i know. AA: aesona, you're supposed to be kind of a big deal. AA: i have to hope that you would be getting up to some things. GA: I am? AA: yeah. GA: I haven't done much of anything. GA: Except be cheery, of course!!! GA: Everything is fine and great in the world! AA: yeah. AA: it really is. AA: i'm sure living in a palace is all that it's expected to be. AA: the peak of luxury. GA: Yup!! CC: I've seen hher room, it's reAlly pretty. GA: Just PEACHY. CC: Are you okAy? GA: What? GA: Yeah, I'm fine. CC: No I'm not gonnA Ask About thhAt whhen thhere's someone else in hhere nevermind GA: I was just emphasizing. CC: OkAy, sorry GA: SIMPLY sublime! GA: Seriously, I have no idea how anyone would primarily communicate through text. GA: SO much emotion, lost! AA: so much. GA: So are you like, a SECRET AGENT? AA: sure. -- arcticAccedence AA ceased pestering genialActress GA and carrionConnoisseur CC at 00:26 -- GA: Well. GA: That was certainly... something. CC: ...YeAhh. GA: I'm a little unnerved at the idea that anyone could be spying on us or messing with our pesterchum. CC: YeAhh.... CC: I guess it's A good thhing we tAlk mostly irl? GA: Yeah! GA: For sure. CC: I guess we cAn discuss thhis At lunchhdinnermeAl CC: Let's hhope our hhAcker buddy hhAsn't got Any hhidden cAmerAs, hhAhhA.... CC: Ohh wow, I don't wAnnA thhink About thhAt. GA: Oof. GA: Creepy!! CC: I don't get up to Anythhing weird but just, I don't wAnnA thhink About thhAt. AA: I HAVE STANDARDS. GA: Yeah, no, I wouldn't want... jeez. GA: HEY. -- arcticAccedence AA ceased pestering genialActress GA and carrionConnoisseur CC at 00:28 -- CC: Hhey!!! GA: SEE, THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. GA: GOODBYE COMPUTER GA: TIME TO BE A LUDDITE -- genialActress GA ceased pestering carrionConnoisseur CC at 00:28 -- Category:Heftka Category:Rita Category:Thalya